officialmanicpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sacrificial Upgrading
Sacrificial Upgrade Sacrificial gear is 25% stronger than the base gear set-up. However, this gear is untradeable! All the pieces are untradeable and cannot be transferred through trade, PVP or dropping. We do not encourage players to bring multiple Sacrificial Gear pieces into the wildy. Always check your risk, if you lose your items that is of your own doing. What is Sacrificial Gear? It's new gear that is exactly 25% stronger than the base gear set-up. Sacrificial Helm: 25% stronger than K.B.D Summoner Helm Sacrificial Body: 25% stronger than Godly Platebody Sacrificial Legs: 25% stronger than Primal Platelegs Sacrificial Boots: 25% stronger than Primal Boots Sacrificial Gloves: 25% stronger than Gloves of Darkness Sacrificial Whip: 25% stronger than Tri-Whip Sacrificial Offhand: 25% stronger than Corrupted Drygore offhand How to obtain Sacrificial Gear? This is gonna take some explaining so read carefully. As stated before the Sacrificial gear is untradable. To create a pieces of Sacrificial Gear there are 3 things required: 1. A Pre upgraded gear piece 2. Sacrificial Points 3. A Sacrificial Upgrade Kit 1. Base gear pieces For the base gear pieces, it has to match the piece you're trying to make. Here is a list of what items you need: Sacrificial Helm:> K.B.D Summoner Helm Sacrificial Body:> Godly platebody Sacrificial Legs:> Primal Platelegs Sacrificial Boots:> Primal Boots Sacrificial Gloves:> Gloves of Darkness Sacrificial Whip:> Tri-Whip Sacrificial Offhand:> Corrupted Drygore offhand To make the Sacrificial Gear piece you want, you will have to sacrifice a piece of gear. This means you will lose the original gear piece. For example, when making a Sacrificial Helm you will have to sacrifice a Black KBD Summoner Helm. So you'll lose the Black KBD but gain the Sacrificial Helm. 2. Sacrificial Points East of the bank there is a new NPC the Sacrificial Mage, this Mage works a lot like the "Gold4Junk" NPC. Except here you can only sell high priced items or actively traded items. In return, he will give you Sacrificial Points. You can use the "value" option to see how much points he will give in return for your items. Under this update log, there will be a full list of items he accepts and how much points he gives for these items. 3. Sacrificial Upgrade Kit For every gear piece, you want to create you will need an upgrade kit. There is just one single upgrade kit that works for all gear pieces. But when making a Sacrificial gear piece the upgrade kit is consumed. Meaning you will lose the upgrade kit. This means if you're looking to obtain a full Sacrificial set you'll need 7 upgrade kits. (7 Gear Pieces) The Upgrade Kit is tradeable. How to obtain Upgrade kits? Near the Sacrificial Point shop, there is a portal; this portal will bring you to a brand new boss! The brand new "Bandos Avatar" is the hardest Boss that has been released in Manic! It will require you to bring your best gear, and even then there is a good chance you will die and have to return to the Boss for a second fight. This Boss is full of unique mechanics! The new "Bandos Avatar" Boss has a 1 in 250 chance of dropping an Upgrade Kit. The Boss also drops Virtus, Pernix and Torva pieces at a 1 in 275 drop chance. Creating the Sacrificial Gear Near the Sacrificial Point Shop, there is an Altar. This Altar is used to make the Sacrificial items. When clicking on the Altar a menu will pop-up, here you can select what item you want to make, it will tell you what is required to make that specific gear piece. However, here is a full list of the Sacrificial pieces and what you need to craft them; (Once again, this means you'll trade in the required items + points to receive the new gear) Sacrificial Helm: -K.B.D Summoner Helm -35.000 Sacrificial Points -Sacrificial Upgrade Kit Sacrificial Body: -Godly Platebody -14.000 Sacrificial Points -Sacrificial Upgrade Kit Sacrificial Legs: -Primal Platelegs -8000 Sacrificial Points -Sacrificial Upgrade Kit Sacrificial Boots :-Primal Boots -8000 Sacrificial Points -Sacrificial Upgrade Kit Sacrificial Gloves: -Gloves of Darkness -6500 Sacrificial Points -Sacrificial Upgrade Kit Sacrificial Whip: -Tri-Whip -25.000 Sacrificial Points -Upgrade Kit Sacrificial Off-Hand: -Corrupted Offhand -35.000 Sacrificial Points -Sacrificial Upgrade Kit Gloves Of Endurement Due to the limited supply of Gloves of Darkness we've also made an upgrade of the D-Slayer gloves. Everything you've read above works for these gloves as well, they are 25% stronger then D-slayers. To make Gloves of Endurement you'll need: -Dragon Slayer Gloves﻿ -10000 Sacrificial Points -Sacrificial Upgrade Kit To make the Gloves of Endurance use the Sacrificial Altar. Sacrificial Cape The Sacrificial cape is the upgraded version of the Drop Boost Cape, this means that the Sacrificial cape will give a higher drop rate than the Drop Boost Cape! An extra 0,75x Droprate! To obtain the Sacrificial cape bring the following items to﻿ the Sacrificial Altar: -Glorious Sacrificial Upgrade Kit -Drop Boost Cape﻿ -150 Bill Tickets (cash) This will create the new Sacrificial Cape, which like all other Sacri items, is untradeable. Sacrificial Staff The Sacrificial Staff the upgraded version of the Esoteric Staff, this means that the Sacrificial Staff will give a higher max hit than the Esoteric Staff, an extra 20+ Max hits! To obtain the Sacrificial Staff bring the following items to t﻿he Sacrificial Altar: -Glorious Sacrificial Upgrade Kit -Esoteric Staff -100 Bill Tickets (cash) This will create the new Sacrificial Staff, which like all other Sacri items, is untradeable. Sacrificial Sigil The Sacrificial Sigil is the upgraded version of the Maxhit Sigil, this means that the Sacrificial Sigil will give a higher Max Hit than the Max Hit Sigil! An extra 5% maxhit! To obtain the Sacrificial Sigil bring the following items to th﻿e Sacrificial Altar: -Glorious Sacri Upgrade Kit -Maxhit Sigil -100 Bill Tickets (cash) This will create the new Sacrificial Sigil, which like all other Sacri items, is untradeable. Sacrificial Ring The Sacrificial cape is the upgraded version of the Fighters Ring of Wealth, this means that the Sacrificial Ring will give higher stats than the Fighters ROW. It has the same drop rate effect as Fighters ROW.﻿ To obtain the Sacrificial Ring bring the following items to﻿ the Sacrificial Altar: -Glorious Sacrificial Upgrade Kit﻿﻿﻿﻿ -Fighters Ring of Wealth﻿﻿﻿﻿ -50 Bill Tickets (cash)﻿﻿﻿﻿ This will create the new Sacrificial Ring, which like all other Sacrificial items, is untrade﻿able.﻿﻿ NOTE: Selling a item to the Sacrifice shop DOES NOT COUNT as sacrificing a item to craft/create the Sacrificial Gear pieces. Selling items to this shop will just give you a bunch of Sacrificial Points to use.